Caos Gatuno -Encuentro Virtual-
by CynthiapacG
Summary: Segunda parte de este fic. El Sr Gato ya no es tan "Gato"...ahora se ha convertido en un apuesto chico. ¿Cómo reaccionará Coop al verlo? ¿Lo reconocerá?


-Cof,cof...qué fue eso?-

_"Saliendo del humo morado, se asoma una figura de un chico alto, cabello y ojos morados y un collar en su cuello, casualmente llevaba ropa también. Se acerca sigilosamente a una computadora apagada y se queda sorprendido al ver su reflejo"_

-Funcionó...- _"sonríe poco a poco" _-Funcionó! Sí! Era justo lo que esperaba!...con este cuerpo me será más fácil conquistar este asqueroso planeta y así acabar de una vez por todas con...-

-Sr Gato! Ya puedes salir, el tonto de mi hermano no esta!- _La voz aguda venía subiendo por las escaleras"_

-Millie!...o no..no puedo dejar que me vea así...- _"Con las habilidades de felino que aún poseía, el Sr Gato salío de su pequeña casa y saltó por la ventana, cayendo de pie, claro está. Volteo hacia arriba, soltando un suspiro"_

-Lo siento Millie...sé que me perdonarás algún día-_ "Sale corriendo velozmente de ahí"_

_"Mientras tanto, Coop y Dennis habían logrado que el Sr Burtonberger dejara salir a Coop, con la excusa de que así quizá se olvidaría de los problemas con la mascota. Llegando a los videojuegos, Lorne y Harley ya estaban esperándolos"_

-Tardaron demasiado Burtonberger- _"Exclamo molesto Lorne"  
><em>-No me digas que de nuevo tuviste problemas con el gato calvo de tu hermanita?- _"Se burló Harley"_

-Creí que te gustaba mi hermana-

-Me gusta tu hermana...no su gato-

-No me gusta escucharte decir que te gusta Millie...pero bueno, vine aquí para olvidarme de ellos...Empecemos a jugar!-

_"No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba el Sr Gato siguiendo un rastro"_

-Ese chico está por aquí cerca...puedo detectar su apestoso olor- _"Mira a los videojuegos" _-Bingo!- _"Se dirige al lugar" _

_"Los chicos estaban tan entretenidos que apenas y se dieron cuenta que un chico peculiar acababa de llegar"_

-Allí estas mocoso...- _"Pensaba el Sr Gato" _-Para descubrir su punto débil, debo mezclarme entre ellos...asqueroso, pero útil-

-No puede ser, me volviste a ganar Coop!-

_"Ríe" _-Lo siento Dennis, mejor te pones a practicar más antes de querer retar al Rey-

_"El Sr Gato se coloca detrás de él" _-Vaya, ese juego se ve interesante...-

-Lo es..- _"Al dar la media vuelta, Coop se encuentra frente a frente con aquel chico, que cabe decir que era bien parecido. Tanto fue la impresión de Coop que se quedo un rato callado."_

-Crees que...pueda jugar?- _"Dennis lo mira con desconfianza"_

-Disculpa..pero llegamos aquí primero- _"Le reclama Dennis"_

-Ow..pero, creí que TU ya habías perdido...o no?- _"El Sr Gato trata de fingir confusión"_

-Es cierto Dennis...deja que juegue él...no le veo mayor problema- _"Le sonríe Coop, y solo así Dennis cede su lugar a regañadientes" _

-Eres muy amable- _"Le sonríe el Sr Gato a Coop"_

-N..No es nada...vamos a jugar-

_"El juego consistía en batallas, lo que ellos conocían y practicaban bastante bien. El primer round lo gano Coop fácilmente ,pero el siguiente, el Sr Gato no se lo dejó nada fácil,con ver una vez que movimientos usaba su rival, no tardó en aprenderlos. El juego iba empate, Dennis los veía asombrado, ni siquiera él lograba a empatar a Coop en el primer round. Tercer round, Coop empezaba a sentir la presión de querer ganar y el Sr Gato se veía d elo más calmado...hasta que en un movimiento oportuno, termina por vencer a Coop en su juego"_

_"Dennis se queda mudo y voltea a ver a Coop"_

-Creo que...gane- _"Dijo el Sr Gato con aireas de victoria"_

-Quiero la revancha!- _"El espiritu competitivo de Coop se había encendido, Dennis no dejaba de observarlo"_

-Seguro, si eso quieres- _"Le respondió el Sr Gato con indiferencia"_

_"Más de 5 veces Coop pidió revancha, hasta que ya no pudo seguir por falta de monedas. Dennis miraba a Coop con preocupación y el Sr Gato sabía que había logrado romper su ego"_

-Que pasa? Quieres otra revancha?- _"Suelta una risita"  
>"Dennis estaba apunto de responder por su amigo, cuando vió que esté soltó una risa y sonrió hacia el otro chico. Definitivamente, eso no lo esperaba el Sr Gato"<em>

-Fue un muy buen juego. Hace tiempo que no encontraba a un digno rival...bien hecho- _"Estira su mano hacia el Sr Gato...este la acepto con algo de resistencia"_

-Gracias a ti, por dejarme jugar- _"En el momento que su manos seguían estrechadas, Coop pudo sentir una especie de corriente, pero antes de que pudiera detectar el significado, el Sr Gato se soltó"_

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, aún tengo cosas que hacer...- _"Se da media vuelta y se encamina a la salida"  
><em>-Si, adiós- _"Murmura Dennis molesto"_

_-_Aguarda!- _"Dice Coop" _-No nos dijiste tu nombre!-

_"El Sr Gato se detiene y voltea a verlos, dirigiéndole una sonrisa encantadora a Coop"_

-No te preocupes...tengo el presentimiento de que nos veremos más seguido-

_"Terminado de decir esto, el Sr Gato sale del lugar, dejando a Coop con un leve sonrojo en su rostro"_

_***Continuará***_

_**Espero que les vaya gustando la historia. Sus comentarios son el motor para seguir adelante, y seguiré escribiendo en mis ratos libres ^_^**_


End file.
